The 5000th school
by Black-scarlet-rose17
Summary: Being a vampire like Ikuto you have been to all lot of schools before...like 5000 but this school will be different with new school rules, a pink haired girl that draws his interest, and hunters that want him dead. It will be a school year no one forgets.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Being a vampire like Ikuto you have been to all lot of schools before...like 5000 but this school will be different with new school rules, a pink haired girl that draws his interest, and hunters that want him dead. It will be a school year no one forgets.

BSR: I'm rewriting the beginning of 5000th school. So this is one of my new fanfiction.

Ikuto: Are you going to update more then your other stories?

BSR: ughh I'm going to try to…

Amu: That's all anyone could ask.

Ikuto: Amu! Why are you defending her? *Whacks Ikuto with a random stick*

BSR: do the disclaimer…* holds up a snaring dog*

Ikuto: *nerves laugh* you wouldn't…would you?

BSR: * starts taking the lease off. * Your choice….

Ikuto: Ok…ok BloodScarletRose doesn't own Shugo Chara!

BSR: *puts the dog away* Good boy. Enjoy the show!

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Since the beginning of time there has been vampire believe it or not. They have been in the shadows watching as times went on around them while they stayed untouched. During their time at earth they trusted humans but was almost completely destroyed because of it. Although we all knew that would happen cause humans destroy what we don't understand and fear.

The survivors never forgot that and built a place where they could go and be themselves. They called it the terra veri in latinam or the land of truth. Now vampires lived in a monarchy because to survive they lived in packs with a leader so it was easier just to go with that them anything else. So the leader of the vampire is king Aruto Tsukiyomi with his coeunt Souko Tsukiyomi and children, Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Utau Tsukiyomi. They are the only full family to have survived the massacre but other members of the royal court did also but now they are the royal members' bodyguards. (NA: If that's confusing to anyone then I'm sorry I don't know how to describe it.)

Now not all the humans killed vampire but the ones who did come together to form the hunter's group. Some of the members are as old as the vampires that they hunted because of a potion that the headhunter created knowing that the best hunters should be saved to fight the war another day. Now they follow the clan of vampires around hoping one day they can find the vampires weakness and destroy them once and for all.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: I know this is short but I just wanted to take away the list and make a real preface. I will try and write the next chapter soon. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

BSR: next chapter of the story! I hope you like it!

Ikuto: It's been a while since you've written this story.

BSR: Be quite! If you don't ill make it a Tadamu story!

Ikuto: *silence*

BSR: Good. I do not own Shugo Chara!

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*RINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG*

"Uhgnenumnum" I groaned as I hit the snooze on the alarm clock. Why do I have to wake up so early!

'_**Ikuto, come on we have to get to school!**_ My little sister Utau yelled in my mind.

"_Ugh…I hate when she does that.' _ Vampires have this mind communication between each other. We can also see and hear human thoughts and talk to them too through their minds except they can't respond.

'_**Ikuto **__**Tsukiyomi! You better be out of that bed and dressed before I come up there!'**_ My father said. I opened my eyes to my pitch-black coffin. I opened the lid to greet my closet. I picked out Korean style black shirt with dark blue jeans. Before leaving my nice dark closet I put on my sapphire ring. Sapphire the only stone to our knowledge that helps Vampires go out into the sun. So I'm dressed and have my ring on now lets go downstairs. I walked down stairs to see my sister and father at the dinner table while mother was in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Good morning family." I said sitting down at table across from Utau. She was texting Rima Mashiro, one of the last royals but not the only one. Dad was reading the newspaper.

"Good morning my prince of darkness. Here is your breakfast." My mother said kissing my head and setting my pancakes before me.

"Thanks." I replay biting into apiece only to spit it out immediately. "What the heck was in there?" I yelled looking at my mother. She winced at the volume of my voice cause Vamps have heighten hearing, eyesight and we can also run extremely fast.

"Calm down Ikuto." My father commanded.

"What is in them mother?" I asked

"Just a little bit of Saaya-chan's blood." She said looking away from me.

"*Sigh* Mother!" I said turning to her.

"What? Darling the faster you find your coeunt the stronger your going to be." She said to me. Coeunt means mate in Latin, meaning we only have one mate, it's like finding a soul mate for humans and when we find him/her, they are the only ones we can drink blood from. The only problem is that we can't stand drinking another's blood and we usually have to have our mate's blood to find out if they are. Also since we can only have our mate's blood, it's what makes us strong and have more powers. Since neither Utau nor I have found our coeunt then we need to have bodyguards to protect us. The last of the nobles act as our bodyguards as well as protectors of Rima and Saaya. Saaya or should I say princess Saaya, is the only other full-blooded vampire princess other then my sister.

"Mother, I have tried her blood a thousand times already. She is not my mate!" I got up grabbing my bag full of my paper work for my new school.

"Ikuto give her a chance. Anyway where are you going?" My father asked looking up from his paper.

"I am going for a walk before school starts." I said opening the door of our newest house and going to my 2012 Porsche Cayman. Its just one of many but its fast and I like fast. I got in and tried to start it up but it wouldn't start.

'_**Sorry Ikuto no car for you today.'**_ Utau said to me. Guess I'll walk to school. Ugh…this is not my day. I start walking do a random street trying to calm myself. _**I will find my mate when I'm ready. Maybe fate will help me with it."**_

'_Fate works in mysterious ways.' _ A voice said in my head. _**'Who was that'**_As I was thinking that as I bumped into someone hard.

"Ow"

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: There! Another chapter done!

Ikuto: When is Amu going to come in?

BSR: You'll find out soon! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

BSR: Welcome to the third installment of the 5000th school! I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you.

I don't own Shugo Chara. I'm just writing a story about them.

_**Vampire thought **__**Any vampire texts **_(cellphones)

_Human thought __Any Human Texts _(cellphones)

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Repay*

_**I will find my mate when I'm ready. Maybe fate will help me with it."**_

'_Fate works in mysterious ways.' _ A voice said in my head. _**'Who was that?'**_As I was thinking that as I bumped into someone hard.

"Ow"

*End of Replay*

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Ikuto's prov

I look down to see a pink haired girl rubbing her head. I saw that her bag flew into the road. I used my vampire speed to get her bag and was in front of her in a second. I really don't want to spend anymore time here but I was raised to be a gentlemen… even if it is a human.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She looked up at me with those bright golden eyes as I held my hand out for her to grab.

"Thanks." She said but she never grabbed his hand but got up on her own "My name is Hinamori Amu."

"See you around." I told her giving her bag back and walked past her.

"Rude." She said under her breath but I could hear it…wait she could know where my new school is. I transported in front of her. She fell down when I suddenly appear out of nowhere.

"Wh-what? Where did you come from?" She asked shocked.

"Look do you know where Seiyo Academy is?" I asked her.

"Yes. Are you one of the new students?"

"Yea, so can you tell me or not."

"What's your name?" _**What?**_

"You don't need to know that."

"Yea I do. Just tell me so you don't waste anymore of my time." _**Wow she has a temper. **_

"Fine Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I said. She took out a paper from her bag. She looked over it for about a minute or two then signed.

"Well your name is not on anyone's list. I'll just have to show you around then. Come on we have a lot to do before you can go to class." She said. She started to jog away.

"Wait!" I yelled at her making her stop and run back to me.

"What?" She asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm not on someone's list?" I asked her.

"Sorry. I got carried away."

"Carried… away? What's that?" I asked her. She looks at me weird.

"I mean that I rushed ahead and forgot to explain things to you. Well, At Seiyo Academy we have a group called the Guardians. The Guardians protect the students and the school. We show new people around, keep students' records, and deal with anything else that would endanger students. So whenever we have new students the guardians' members are assigned to one of the students but when we have a lot of new students, we divide them up in groups. I think that your name was just skipped." She said.

"How many are on your list." I asked her. She looks away and signs.

"None. I usually not here when new students come… or they already have everything set. We have four guardians, Nagihiko Fujisaki the king, Souma Kukai the Jack, Yaya Yuika, and moi the joker. Nag and Yaya are usually the ones that handle all the newbies but since there are so many and you're not on the list…sooo… do you want me to show you around?" I chuckled.

"Sure Amu. Now lets get this over with." We walked down streets, we didn't talk I was to busy trying to memorize the path. Amu stopped suddenly and I looked up to see a castle like building.

"This is Seiyo Academy or prison as some people would call it. It was built in the 18th century along with the royal garden and planetarium. The royal garden is only for the members of the guardians… it's like a hang out for us. Anyway the first bell rings at 7:20am and the late bell at 7:30." She said as we walked through the first gates of the school. "This is the front yard, students hang out here before and after school." We walked through the last second and last gate. "This is the court yard where students can have lunch or hangout between classes… Now this is the headmaster's office." She said knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice said behind the door.

"It's Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He's new and not in any groups." She said. There were brushing sounds and foots steps. The door winged open revealing a middle-aged male human that looked like that bastard Tadase.

"Welcome Tsukiyomi-sama, please come in." He said moving aside so that I could move into the office space. "Amu-chan you can come in too." She moved into the room and sit in a car right next to chair that I stood by. "Sit, sit. I won't bite but I'm not sure about you." He said smiling directly at me.

"What?" Amu asked tilling her head in a cute way…_**what did I just think?**_ Anyway the man signed.

"Do you want me to tell her or you?" He asked staring directly at me. I said nothing and he signed. "She is going to find out sooner then later since she is part of the guardians. She'll have to know so or later. I mean you too are going to be partners or so the stars tell me." He replay sparkly-eyed.

"Tsukasa-san what are you talking about. Ikuto-kun doesn't have a schedule or a group for his orientation! That's the more important problem. Seriously how many new students can there be?" She cried.

"There are a lot, each group has too many people as it is. Also we don't have any paperwork for Tsukiyomi-sama." _**Crap…those are in my bag. **_I reached into my bag and gathered the papers, taking them out and giving them to Tsukasa.

"Sorry my mother forgot to mail them n early like she did with my sister and the others." I said as he looked over them.

"You can use Amu's schedule. Now Amu-chan can you please show Tsukiyomi-sama around? Also put this in your files and that is all." He said as he put my files in a folder and handed them to Amu. She stood up and signaled me to as well. We both bowed then left the room. She opened my folder and started to read.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked her, as I ask that she froze.

"Ikuto-kun…a VAMPIRE?"

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BRS: there you go. I didn't use any text messages but I will. I also change the school a little bit but it's basically the same. Please R&R. Thank you and can't want to update again.


	4. Chapter 4

BSR: A new chapter! I do not own Shugo Chara.

_**Vampire thought **__**Any vampire texts **_(cellphones)

_Human thought __Any Human Texts _(cellphones)

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Recap*

"Ikuto-kun…a VAMPIRE?"

*Recap*

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Amu's Prove*

I stopped dead…well you know what I mean. Ikuto is…is that they were talking about in there? Ughh! Why can't people just tell me things, I don't judge people that badly do I?

"Amu?" Ikuto-kun asked me.

"Yea?" I looked up to notice that he was very close to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, just kind of weird. Is it really that bad being a vampire that you couldn't have just told me?" I asked him. He looked away looking angry.

"Yes. YES it is! Because the last time we told someone that we were vampires they almost eliminated all of us. My family and some nobles survived so yea we usually don't talk about it." He strolled away from me. Ughh, why do I always do that? Ikuto!

"Ikuto, wait! I'm sorry!" I yelled having to run to catch up to him. He stopped.

"Your not running?" He asked.

"Yes I am, your fast!" I said. He looked at me then laughed.

"No that's not what …I mean your not running away. Usually when humans find out that there are still vampires about them, so they run to the nearest hunter or try to take us out themselves…are you going to try and take me out now?"

"No, you idiot! You would probably kill me before I could get the chance…besides I would need you to be distracted." He glared at me. I stared to laugh and he looked at me confused.

"No, no I was just teasing about the distraction but I do believe you could kill me before I could raise one finger." We both laughed.

"Trust me if I had to then that would be the case." He said chuckling then he looked away smoothing his messy dark navy hair. He looked back seriously in the eye.

"So can I trust you? " He asked raising his hand for me to shake.

"Yes sir!" I said as I touched his hand to shake it the world went black and electricity shot through me. _ Soul mate?_

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Ikuto's Prove*

As soon as she touched my hand there was a powerful electric current that ran through me. She fell down but before she could fall onto the hard floor I caught her only to have more electricity flow through me. I set her against the wall and just in time to hear her think _Soul mate? _Is she my coeunt? I just have to know, I looked around the hallways to see if anyone was there. There was no one, so I started to move down to her neck letting my vampire nature taking control past my better judgment. Just as my teeth were about extend a hand pushed against my chest.

"Not now please. What is going on here?" Amu asked breathlessly.

"Just wait for a second I just need to see something." I whispered trying to go down again only to be stopped by her again.

"Not till we talk and someone is coming anyway, Mr. Vampire." She said laughing. I sighed standing up taking her hand and helping her up.

"What do you mean someone's coming?" I asked. She just smiled.

"Just wait and see."

"Hinamori there you are! Who's with you?" A brown haired green-eyed guy yelled running toward us like his life depended on it. How'd he do that? I'm usually the one that can sense if a human gets within a hundred feet of me…I guess Amu has that affect on me. I grabbed Amu and pushed her behind me as he stopped right where she would have stood. He looked at us…well he just stared at us probably waiting for Amu to respond.

"Hey Kukai, this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He's one of the new students, I'm just showing him around." Amu said as she went to stand by this so-called Kukai. He just smiles and laughs while he ruffled her hair. I watched as she tries to tell him to stop between laughs, after a while he stops, and she pushes him playfully.

"Kukai you're messing up my hair." She said cutely…_**did I just say cutely? Ughh**_**! **_**I really need to see if she is my mate of not. Wonder when we can be alone…is that human glaring at me?**_

"Nice to meet you, Kukai-kun." I said glaring back at him. He shakes my hand… he has a good grip. __

"You too, Tsukiyomi-san. So Amu, do you need any help with your tour." He asked. She grimaced and glared at him.

"No now don't you have to get ready for your own group." She said pushing him away from her.

"Fine, fine see you later, Hinamori." He laughed running away quickly. I looked at her only to see her shaking her head.

"He is an idiot I swear!" She said to herself, and then she looked at me and sighed. "Lets' go to main office and get you a schedule." She started to walk away from me not even waiting for me.

"Hey!' I yelled after her catching up in a second.

"What?" She asked looking at me.

"We need to talk." I told her.

"About what?"

"When I almost bit you" As soon as I said that she stopped and turned to face me.

"We will take about that later after we get your schedule." She said to me. I walked up to her and put my hands on her shoulders drawing her closer to me.

"What if I want to talk about it now." I said as I lowered by mouth back down to her pail neck again.

"Ikuto, not…" She said as my phone went off.

_Answer or your dead, ANSWER or your dead, ANSWER OR YOUR DEAD, dear brother! _

"Dang it!" I yelled as I pulled out my flip phone. Amu looked dazed…aw she so cute! ...Get a grip Ikuto, your staring to freak your self out.

"Hello Utau."

"_Ikuto! Where are you we have looked EVERYWHERE for you! Mother and father are really worried."_ Utau screamed into the phone. She was so loud I had to move the phone away from my ears to even think. I was about to respond when I heard a light musical giggle. I looked to see Amu giggling at me only to mouth 'I'll be back' as she turned around and walked to the office still giggling as she went.

"_Ikuto are you there! Where are you? Don't make me get father on the phone…Ikuto…IKUTO!" _Utau screamed breaking me out of my trance.

"What Utau? I'm at our new school getting a tour and you interrupted me…the tour guide and now sh… their gone."

"_How do you find the school so fast? We though you would have just skipped school and went to the park like you usually do." _Utau said pausing probably to tell mother and father where I am. Amu came back that minute with a stack of paper that block her face from view and probably her sight too.

"Utau, I have to go!" I said shutting my phone fast before she could respond. I put my phone back into my pocket and walked over to Amu only to grab the stack out of her hands so I could carry it for her. She tired to get the papers back but I turned so she couldn't get them.

"Ikuto…Come on Ikuto! Give them back."

"No" I said looking back to see Amu buffing out her cheeks and started to get red. I chuckled she looked like a furious kitten trying to be tiger. I slimily started to walk away from her then after getting halfway down the hallway stopped and turned around but before I could I felt something or someone run into me. I put the papers down and turned around only to catch Amu before she feel on the floor. She blinked dazed again only to snap out of it and glare at me. I smirked watching as the glare turned more heated.

"You used your speed to catch me, didn't you?" She said pushing me away.

"Isn't it polite to say thank you if someone does something nice for you?" I teased her while tapping her head with my finger.

"What? ...Fine. Thank you." She said looking away stubbornly. I chuckled again.

"Now will the princess tell me where she wants these paper to go and where we can talk?" She shook her head and looked at me.

"Why are you so obsessed with us taking? We do have time to talk. Now give me those papers! I need to fill them out and give them to the headmaster their for the new students!" She said trying to get around me to the papers. I grabbed her and pulled her to my chest.

"No. A bad kitten doesn't get what she wants until she listens to her master." I said smirking and tapping her head.

"Kitten? Master?" She growled through her teeth. "Who said anything about any of that." She glared daggers at me only causing me laugh. She badly imitated a growl and stopped away from me only to find her self in my arms again.

"Kitten should know master was only playing. Also kitten should just tell master where to take those papers because she should know that I don't want you to get hurt carrying that stack of papers that you can't even see where your going." I purred into her ear tightening my grip on her. Amu just giggled shaking her head.

"Alright, we are going to the royal garden so please let go of me." She said squirming. I shook my head.

"We can walk there like this… I don't mind." I said smirking at her. I really need to find out if she is my coeunt. I stared to kiss her neck only to be stopped by Amu turning around. I looked down when she looked up to be in kissing distance looking into each other's eyes.

"Well." Amu said smiling.

"Well." I said leaning down closer to her smirking.

"Well you have so paper carrying to do mister then we can do that talking." Amu said touching her finger to my lips and my smirk widened.

"Really now? Where am I taking that big stack of paper?" Amu gave me her thinking face and smiled wider at me.

"You need to let me go and then follow me." She said lightly pushing at my chest. I chuckled and started to let go of her slowly only to tighten when she tried to move away.

"Moe, Ikuto…" My sister interrupted Amu.

" Ikuto!" Utau screamed tackling me from behind hugging both Amu and I. "Ikuto, we were soooo worried about you! We're sorry for forcing you to do something that you didn't want to do." Utau said squeezing us harder.

"I…iku...to! I…can't…breath…" Amu wheezed out.

"Utau let go now." I commanded and as a good little sister she let go. She moved away only to see Amu now sitting down breathing hard.

"Who is she?" my fathers voice came from behind me. I turned around to see my father and mother behind Utau.

"Family why are all you here?" I asked them trying to get their attention to me and not Amu.

"It's orientation for everyone and we must be here. The tour is also for the parents too Ikuto." My mother said moving toward me holding my hand.

"Excuse me." Amu's voice came from behind me. We looked to see her standing smiling at us. "My name is Hinamori Amu and I would like to welcome you to Seiyo Academy. If you would like I would take you to the headmaster's office and he will get you squared away." She bowed at us while still smiling. My father and sister looked away while my mother surprisingly dropped my hands and went to take hers. My father step closer to make sure my mother was safe.

" Why yes I would love that. My name is Souko, Aruto, my husband, my daughter Utau, and my son Ikuto. " My mother said pointing to us as she introduced us to Amu.

"Yes, Welcome. " Amu said again.

"Mother, Amu already knows me. She is my personal tour guide." My parents looked at me.

"How did you guys meet?" Father asked sternly.

"We bummed into him…well I kind of jogged into him…but by accident I wasn't paying attention to were I was going. Anyway as soon as he figured out that I went to this school he asked for me to take him here and now here we are. Also for the 'personal' tour guide he was left out of the tour groups so I'm going to show him the school." Amu said only to have father and sister glare at her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hinamori, but that is not necessary. We will got to the headmaster's office with Ikuto and he will just join our group." Father said bluntly while Utau sneered at Amu.

"Father."

"Aruto" Mother and I spoke at the same time. Amu gently let go of mother's hands and sadly smiled.

"Ok that is ok. Well you go down this hallway and it is the second to the last door on your right." Amu said.  
"Thanks." Utau said while she pulled me away as father was pulling mother away. I turned back to see Amu get the stack of papers only to have them fall and scatter across the hallway. I saw Amu put her head down almost saying why. Then she kneeled down and started to gather the papers together only to get a paper cut.

"Utau could you let me go, please?" I whispered to Utau. She looked at me questionably and I tilted my head to Amu only to have Utau sigh and went to her.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Amu's Prove*

Just my luck…all the papers fall and I'm stuck picking them up. Oh will you look at that I just got my first paper cut oh joy. I got pushed back by Utau-san only to find that she was picking up my papers.

"No you don't have to…" She glared at me.

"You could say thank you, you know." She said still glaring at me. What did I do to piss her off?

"Thanks, but this is my mess no yours." I said watching her sigh.

"More people helping the less time it takes to clean up this mess." Utau-san said about to start picking up the papers only to be stopped by Ikuto.

"It also helps to have vampire speed." A second after that was said all the papers where stacked and I was back on my feet getting hugged by Ikuto. Utau-san looked shell-shocked and also his family did too.

"Ikuto-onii-san…you didn't did you?" Utau-san sadly asked.

"Yes. It would have to happen sometime anyway." Ikuto said griping me tighter against him.

"No it wouldn't Ikuto." Aruto said angrily pulling Ikuto and I apart. He dropped Ikuto and started to choke me.

"Because she might be my coeunt" Everything went still. Well crap!

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: There is another chapter and I hope I made it longer then the others. I do read my reviews and thank you guys for reviewing! I have a break now so I'm hoping to write more. Happy Holidays to everyone (since there are a lot of them.) Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

BSR: Welcome back everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.

_**Vampire thought **__**Any vampire texts **_(cellphones)

_Human thought __Any Human Texts _(cellphones)

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Recap*

"Because she might be my coeunt" Everything went still. Well crap!

*End of Recap*

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Amu's Prov*

Everyone froze at what he said. What is a coeunt? Ikuto's father instantly released me and both parents were by Ikuto in a second. His sister, Utau, was glaring at me more then she had…also adding daggers. To me that was a good touch but knowing she didn't like me so I have to find out why and I have some question to ask anyway,

"Hey." Utau froze when I said that. At this point I looked to see that the group still fighting I looked back at Utau. She had a long purple shirt on that hugged her figure nicely. She had blue jeans with silver butterflies on the cuffs of them. Her hair was in pigtailed with purple butterflies hair clips to hold up her hair. I turned to her and looked her straight in the eye. She looked beyond shocked as if no one has ever looked her like that before. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the papers were.

"Look, I know you don't like…or trust me. I don't care about that but we now go to the same school… for now. Anyway could you tell me what you don't like about me so maybe we could work this out cause I have some question and I'm tired. When I'm tired I don't really like to be treated like a vermin without some cause so please tell me." I said still looking Utau in the eye. After I spoke Utau snapped out of her shock and spoke.

"I do not trust your kind. Furthermore if you and I will never be friends." She spat at me.

"For your trust in mind, I will not in anytime try and cause any of your family harm for if that had been my intention your brother would have killed me before you ever would have step foot in this school." The fighting had stopped at that moment. I suspect that everyone had their eyes on me. "And by the if you are done with hating me I need to find that idiot of a friend of mine and make him do this paperwork because I have to deal with your family." I said pulling out my cellphone and texting the idiot.

To: Kukai

From: Amu

Come to the hallway u last saw me & do paperwork or I will hide ramen for a month.

A second after I sent the message footsteps could be heard running toward us. Ikuto instantly appeared by my side taking me aside and pulling Utau while he did that. Kukai stopped right where we were standing. He didn't look at us but at the huge stack of papers. Then he sighed looking at me rubbing his head. He had a white and green shirt and the same green as his eyes. He had dark pair of blue jeans with dried mud on them.

"Didn't do your laundry, Kukai?" I teased me. He chuckled still rubbing the back of his head.

"Yea, Amu you should know why that is?" He said patting his jeans.

"Your family on vacation but what about your jeans I know you have more then one." I said, as he didn't meet my eye.

"Mom stop nagging me please there are other people here. They probably think I just rolled out of the mud were I was sleeping." Utau chuckled at what Kukai said and the parents also looked like they were chuckling.

"Kukai, your punishment is going all that paperwork." Kukai's eyes widen.

"Moe Amu is mean. Fine…fine you got me this time." He said laughing.

"By the way this is Utau, Ikuto and Utau's parents." Kukai smiled at them shaking all of their hands.

"Hi ya. Please stay near Amu she is more likeable when she's near new people." Kukai said ruffing my hair again.

"Kukai stop that. Do the paper work." He held up his hands up in defeat walking toward the stack of papers. Ikuto tighten his grip on me even though Kukai was leaving. Kukai looked at the papers for a second then sighed.

"Amu this job requires two people and about two weeks of no sleep." Kukai said shaking his head.

"Or a Kukai using his super speed." I fired back.

"Amu is sooo mean." Kukai pouted.

"Kukai is soo lazy." I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me grabbing Ikuto's folder from the top and started to read. _Crap…_

_**What?**_A voice said in my head. I looked at Ikuto to fine him looking at me. _Was that Ikuto?_

_**It is me, Amu.**_ He…he smiled down at me.

_Your smiling…you do look better smiling then smirking_. As soon as I thought that the hansom smile became a smirk.

_**What's the matter, Amu? You did look scared and I don't like my kitten scared.**_ Ikuto pressed his lips to the back of my head. We were in our own little world till Kukai gasped breaking it but it reminded me what Kukai had.

"Kukai give me Ikuto's file." Ikuto's eyes widen. _**So that's what you were meant.**_

"So Tsukiyomi-san is a vampire." Kukai said causing everyone to freeze. "That's cool dude!" He added.

"Your not scare." Utau asked.

"Na, if you weren't good Amu would have already done something about it. Oh you don't have to worry about me exposing you…Amu would kill me before you could. You probably only worry about headmaster on that one…he really doesn't like to keep secrets that isn't about him." Kukai said as Utau tackles him. "Why did you tackle me?" Kukai asked Utau.

"Cause I can't tackle Ikuto so you're second." Utau said smirking. Again with the smirking is this family's trait.

"Is smirking a hereditary thing in your family?" I asked Ikuto only to have him smirk at me.

"Not really but we all do it." Ikuto said still hugging me.

"Why are you hugging me?" I asked him.

"Well…" Ikuto said getting interrupted by Kukai.

"I want to know WHY you tackled me. No just cause Tsukiyomi-san is hugging Amu." Kukai said while Utau was still on his lap.

"Because you accepted us." She said hugging him.

"Did Amu this kind of treatment?" Kukai asked.

"Yea and she still is." Ikuto said. I stayed quiet because I saw this thing in between Kukai and Utau. It looked like a thick piece of string that would coil then and coil…infinitely long it looked like also it was glowing green and purple but it blended in a really pretty color.

_Ikuto?_

_**What?**_ Ikuto's chin rested on my head.

_Do you see the rope that connecting Utau and Kukai. It's glowing. _I turned and looked up at Ikuto to see him looking at them squinting his eyes. After a second he looked back at me and shook his head.

_**No, I don't see it. **_I looked at my watch and sighed.

"Ok, I need to get Utau's schedule, give all of you a tour and Kukai at least organize that pile." I said getting out of Ikuto's grip and started to move toward the main office.

"Ok. Can you let go, Utau-san?" Kukai asked.

"Only if you call me Utau." Utau said taping Kukai's nose with her finger.

"Utau…" Kukai said and Utau smiled.

"Yes." She said getting up grabbing Kukai's hand and bringing him up in a second flat. Only for Kukai to fall down again and this time he got up on his own. They both chuckled until Ikuto came over.

"Call me Ikuto and where is everyone else?" He asked Kukai and Kukai just laughed.

"Amu, come back. If Ikuto's correct then you will be making trips in and out of the office all day." Kukai said to me. I walked back over to them laughing.

"Fine." I said giggling.

"Ok guys listen up. The reason no one is here is because it is orientation day. Since there is so many new students…that's the paper work for most of them…the headmaster decided to give all the other students the day off so we could show everyone around with minimal distractions. So when is everyone else coming?" Kukai asked them. Ikuto's father was the one that spoke up.

"Any time now." Utau went over to him.

"I need to talk to my family in private." She said as they all huddled together.

"Amu can I tell you something?" Kukai whispered to me.

"Yea. What is it?" I whispered back.

"I can see a rope like string that connects Ikuto and you. It moves as you guys move coiling when you guys are close and uncoiling when you're far apart. Although the strangest thing is that your end glows pink while his glows blue and in the middle forms a really nice shade of purple." Kukai just explained what I had just seen between Utau and him but different colors.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Ikuto's Prov*

"Family I think I've found my coeunt!" Utau said smiling happily.

"Two coeunt in less then an two hours. Is that even possible?" Mother asked father.

"Well, it could be put we have to make sure it's true. You will have to bite them." Father said.

"Ok, Father" Both of us said. We stopped talking about the same time as the humans. I quickly went over to Amu as Utau did with Kukai.

"Amu, can we talk now?" I asked her. She sighed and shrugged.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" She asked. I grabbed her shoulders and lowered my mouth to her neck.

"What I wanted to talk about earlier." I opened my mouth as my fangs extended. Just as I was about to bite her someone interrupted me.

"Purple headed girly boy weirdo. Get away from me!" That was definitely Rima. I lifted my head and looked at mother and father to see them looking at me.

_**Great timing.**_ All of my family thought at once. I felt my head get pushed down toward Amu's neck.

"Are we going to talk or not?" Amu's voice said and I felt the vibration of her neck. Amu had surprising strength. I smiled against her neck as I sank my teeth into her pulsing neck…

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: That the end of this chapter of the story. Please R&R. __


End file.
